cymrufandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle History
The paradigm of this worldverse is- and isn't- our own. 2012 has its social networking and paparazzi, fashion trends, urban ghettos and social prejudice based on race, ethnicity, gender, sexual identity, physique and economic status. It also has tyranical vampires, territorial werewolves, seductive and deadly fey, half-mad magicians and other supernatural forces. The Resurgence The cursed immortal Diangeuaw had its resting place, the Bryn Celli Ddu plundered in 1699. He woke up with complete amnesia and wandered Great Britain and Europe over sixty years before he met the mysterious Doamna Zinelor who took him to the Shrine of the Moon at Lake Nemi where he drank of her after defeating its guardian and began to have a number of hallucinations and visions. Doammna Zinelor revealed herself to be a Fairie Queen and with him completed the Great Rite in such a manner that the Otherworld was brought into conjunction with the terrestrial world once more, ending the Impergnum. The Bygone War & Its Aftermath The Napoleanic Wars was already underway when the Bygones began to return. Some of them used him to thier advantage and kept him from making the disasterous invasion of Russia in 1812. Diangeuaw used a gift given to him by Doammna to travel via otherworld to Britain where he made an alliance with King Gwynn ap Nudd and several other very powerful creatures. He brought with him Jewellian, the defeated guardian of Lake Nemi, who was luperci, an Italian werewolf. Diangeuaw discovers that his progeny: Agrona and Beli Mawr had organized themselves and their progeny as soon as the Resurgence began and had created a small army of vampires and enslaved humans on Holy Isle and Ynys Môn. By the time of his arrival, they had already conquered much of Britain. He facilitates first the Treaty of Ivy in 1820 with other supernaturals and the Treaty of Souls between the supernaturals and humans of Britain in June 1837. 18 year old Victoria became Queen of England but she did not gain title over Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Instead, Diangeuaw embraced the young Queen and remained as her mentor with Jewellian taking the Italian witch Ezmerelda Veluchi for a wife. Victoria did not like Jewellian, however, and banished him and Ezmerelda from her court in London in 1840. They went to the Summerlands Protectorate where Ezmerelda and Jewellian's other lovers gave birth to a number of werewolves and wolf-blooded humans who became the Groveborn tribe. Victoria's England Britain: 1990 It has been 153 years since the Treaty of Souls and Diangeuaw give the Blood Kiss to 18 year old Queen Victoria, making her the immortal ruler of England. Wales is ruled by Beli Mawr, Scotland by Queen Elphame, The Summerlands by Jonathan Constantine of the Bleid-ddyn. There is an uneasy peace between the nations with sporadic border squirmishes. Thick mists leading straight into the Otherworld keep the Isle of the Mighty separate from the mainland, though the Wreckers are able to carry on limited trade with the Emerald Isles and across the Strait of Dover to Calais, France. The human population of Britain is now 36,000,000- (about 60% of real life). The level of technology varies, feycraft compensating for a less consumptive, less imperial Industrial revolution. The most noticeable difference (besides the Bygones & the Blood Reign) rests in a lack of world trade and imports and the growing dependency on feycraft and magecraft/witchcraft even in lower-income human communities. see also: *Victoria's England *The Constantine Legacy *Queen Elhame & Scotland *The Emerald Isle: Land of the Lost